1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a dynamic charging device and method, and more particularly, to a dynamic charging device and method which can dynamically adjust amounts of an input signal to process a charging operation for a load module.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Portable electronic devices have been continuously developed to satisfy different requirements, such as business trips or recreational entertainments, such that larger battery capabilities and convenient means for charging the portable electronic devices have become the focuses of various manufacturers. Generally, one of the common means for charging the portable electronic devices is to directly connect the portable electronic devices with a DC/AC power supply or a converter, the other is to utilize the universal serial bus (USB) to bridge the portable electronic devices with a personal computer, so as to finish the charging operation of the portable electronic devices.
However, it is inconvenient for users to always carry the converter for accessing DC/AC power supplies. Besides, the means for charging via the USB to connect the portable electronic devices with the personal computer has the limitation that amounts of additional charging currents provided by the personal computer can be limited due to operation of the personal computer. Under such circumstances, the users have to comply with requirements of the USB transmission to process the charging via the additional charging currents, such as from 500 micro Amperes (mA) to 1000 mA. When the personal computer or the converter is capable of supplying extra charging currents but the users cannot adaptively change the predetermined limitations of the additional charging currents, the portable electronic devices will not utilize the extra charging currents to shorten the charging period of the portable electronic devices. Besides, when the users utilize charging currents being larger than the limitations of the additional charging currents, the personal computer may fail to maintain the minimum operational current for functional operation of the personal computer, so as to result in an inadvertent shutdown of the personal computer. If the portable electronic device is a projector or a lighting device and the users have the extra requirement to operate the projector or the lighting device under a larger outputting power, the limitation of the charging currents via the USB can further limit operations of the portable electronic devices.
Therefore, it has become an important issue to provide a dynamic charging device and method which can set up operations for dynamically adjusting amounts of charging currents, so as to provide a more convenient charging means for the portable electronic devices and to utilize larger charging currents to process the charging operation for different load modules.